


The Ride

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another commentfic that I wrote in response to the prompt: H50, Steve/Danny, Stuck in a haunted house (real or a ride)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

"We should go," Steve says to his partner.

Danny scrunches his eyes. "Go?" he asks. "It's  _just_  a traveling circus, McGarrett. Geez."

Steve laughs. "A traveling circus.  _On Hawaii_ ," which causes Danny to understand, his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"So that's a rarity here, I take it?" he asks, already nodding, earning acknowledgement from his partner. "Okay, so lets go get Gracie."

Steve always considered himself in excellent shape. And with his familiarity with his lover's body, he knew Danny was fit as well. But a day chasing Grace around the Aloha Stadium parking lot, now filled with the sounds, sights, and smells of a carny, left the pair exhausted.

"I wanna go on this one!" Grace begged, then batted her eyes at Steve; she knew even if her father refused, she could usually bend Steve around her fingers.

Steve and Danny share a glance at the contraption, which looks like a quasi-Tilt-a-Whirl that manages to hang it's occupants upside down for most of the ride. "No, monkey," Danny says. "How about we all go on a nice sit down ride?" He looks around, eyes focusing on a makeshift 'Haunted House'. "There," he points. "Let's go on that one."

Grace rolls her eyes as only a child of her age can and get away with it. " _Fine_ ," she says defeatedly. "But after," she tries to bargain with her father, "I get cotton candy."

Danny rolls his eyes as Steve guides the father and daughter towards the ride. After an exchange of tickets, they get into a double-car, Grace in the front, Danny and Steve in the back.

"Thanks," Danny says, then as if to answer the quizzical look on Steve's face, he finishes, "for this. Coming here. Today." 

Steve just smiles, eyes crinkling as the car starts to enter the darkened room. He leans over and kisses Danny's shoulder. Danny feels the gentle warmth, then puts his hand on McGarrett's neck, guiding their lips together. Ignoring the jerking of the car and tinny sound effects, Steve pulls back and says, "Anytime."

The pair begin to kiss again, protected by the cover of darkness. They don't notice Grace wiggling in her seat.

Grace turns, slapping her hands on the side of the car. She lets loose with a jovial, "Boo!", but cuts it short when she catches the men kissing. "Dannnooo..." she says, rolling her eyes as the car comes to a stop prematurely, still inside the building.

Pulling apart with a quick laugh, Danny lightly squeezes Steve's leg in apology. "What, monkey?" he asks his daughter.

"This is  _supposed_  to be a haunted house,  _ **not**_  the tunnel of love!"


End file.
